


Poison

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lies, Light Angst, My own musings, Season/Series 04, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: PoisonNoun- a substance that is capable of causing the illness or death of a living organism when introduced or absorbed.Verb– to administer a poisonBut poisons don’t necessarily have to be a substance in order to cause damage and wreak havoc. No, sometimes poisons take the form of words.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Father Kinley, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: LuciferBingo





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers. Just a short little one-shot of some of my musings around Season 4. I know, I know, we already have Season 5 but I have been mulling this around in my head for over a year now and I finally have a way to get it out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Lucifer Bingo prompt - Poison

Poison.

A word that can mean a substance capable of causing death or the act of using that substance against a person, an enemy.

A word that conjures up visions of gasping breaths, foaming mouths and unsightly death.

A not-so-elegant weapon that allows the perpetrator to distance themselves from the crime.

But poisons don’t necessarily have to be a substance in order to cause damage and wreak havoc. No, sometimes poisons take the form of words.

Words whispered from a heart grieving the loss of a loved one. Words seeking that which it can nourish and finding the pain. Pain and hurt that festers and turns inward until it seeks a release in the form of blame. Blame placed on someone like an eccentric police consultant that came in like a hurricane and butted his way into the life he had. Anger directed in that quarter helps mask the pain. It is always easier to blame the Devil after all.

Or words whispered from countless souls across the world telling an immortal being he is evil, unworthy, simply because he dares ask to have control over his own life. A cacophony of prayers blaming him for every bad thing that has ever happened. Words that find anger and a hatred to feed until it morphs into a self-hatred so strong, it has the ability to change the physical appearance.

Or even words spoken into the ear of a detective, scrambling to make sense of a world turned upside down. Words that seem logical and rational, spoken by those that should know, having studied the Devil since the beginning of history. Words that find self-doubt and feed it until she doesn’t know what is real and what is an illusion. What is true and what is a lie.

Words that also find her fears. A primal fear of the _other_ , a fear born of the need for self-preservation when man first moved across the world. But also, a fear that her partner is _dangerous_. That he has always been dangerous and when she considers that she has allowed him near her daughter, she can’t catch her breath.

So, these words find a home within her heart and mind.

This is the poison Chloe brings back from Rome; not Father Kinley’s vial and whatever substance it contains.

This insidious poison she harbors within her breast morphs into one of the most destructive types of words.

Lies.

Lies that say she is okay when she is not.

Lies that say all she wants to do is get back to work when she is already working with another.

Lies that say all she sees is her partner when she is actively planning to remove the monster from her midst.

Lies that say she is terrified when she is really only terrified of her own feelings.

Lies that say that she sees him, really sees him when all she wants to see are the pretty parts.

All these poisonous lies do their damage, disrupt lives, ruin partnerships, kill trust.

But some poisons have antidotes and lies can be countered by other words.

Truth.

Truths that can hurt almost as much as the lies but it is a healing, cleansing pain like iodine on a wound.

Unvarnished truths that are thrust upon her when she returns to the loft to see her partner over the dead body of her ex-lover.

Inconvenient truths that tell her that he is physically vulnerable around her, yet he stays by her side.

Revelatory truths that tell her that he would place himself in harm's way in order to protect her again, and again.

Truths that say he trusts her with his life as she places the axe against his chest.

And finally, the truth weeds out the lies, delving deep to heal the wounds that were inflicted. It is a slow process but a necessary one if trust is to be rebuilt and lives repaired but only if honesty remains constant.

Only by continuing to be truthful with themselves and each other are they able to continue as partners; to accept that there is no going back and they must move forward, wherever it may lead.

A truth that says the Detective is not infallible, that she can make mistakes.

A truth that says her partner may be the Devil but he is not evil.

A truth that says there is darkness within himself so he can begin to deal with it.

A truth that says the Devil has found happiness with another and she has to accept the way he is happy.

A truth that says the only way to protect the people, the one person, he cares about is to resume his throne in Hell.

A truth that says she is in love with the Devil, come what may.

If only she hadn’t allowed her fears to overwhelm her.

If only she had stayed and talked with him, instead of talking to others who did not know him.

If only she hadn’t run, maybe she wouldn’t have heard these poisonous words.

Maybe he wouldn’t have found solace in the arms of Eve.

Maybe he wouldn’t hate himself so much that his outer appearance would reflect a monster straight out of her greatest nightmare.

Maybe he wouldn’t have to leave to protect her and humanity.

Maybe she would have realized her love sooner.

Maybe she would have told him sooner. 

Who know what may have been if not for those poisonous words.

**Author's Note:**

> When I got the prompt "Poison" I instantly thought about the so called poison in Kinley's vial but when I was thinking about a story, this little nugget started germinating in my head. 
> 
> I didn't like Chloe in the first few episodes of season 4. I understand that it was going to be a shock (a really big one) to find out that she had been working with the actual Devil but after 3 seasons of her saying she was there for him and she knew who he really was, to just throw that out the window when a priest tells her he is a dangerous, didn't sit well with me. I just wish she would have talked to him and not to ask if he enjoyed torturing people. That was a low blow. Had she ever seen anything in all the time they were together that would make her think he enjoyed torture? Sure he was impulsive and she had seen him man-handle suspects before but he always calmed down when she asked him to stop. 
> 
> Oh well, I am rambling again.
> 
> I have to say that all in all, I really loved Season 4 and what I have seen in Season 5A. I do believe that all the angst was necessary in order move the story forward, I just didn't agree with how they had Chloe dealing with the reveal.


End file.
